Another World: Promises Unfulfilled
by JKLRockstar123aol.com
Summary: 4 Women are brought together after a tragedy happens and kills the men they love, they have to learn to live together and get along with all their different personality's, follow they fights, the laughs and all of their memory's!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Jessica!!!!!  
  
  
In Just one moment, your life can change, you might have one thing planned and it could turn out to be another. Your life can turn from Heaven to hell in just seconds.Your life can turn into another world in just a moment with unfulfilled promises!! 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey Guys sorry about that last chapter, I was going to upload another thing but then my computer froze, but this chapter is longer. I read your reviews, I added a new character to the story, she will be mostly the focus along with the other 3 women, but they are not Alexis, Liz, or Emily, but they will also be a big part of the story. This story is part of a series, and there was supposed to be a story before this which would explain the new character better, but I had to get to this one, my heart was waiting, lol!!! But I will try to explain the new character as well as possible, and if you have any questions please ask in the review section and I will read those and respond, in yet another, but hopefully not as long, Authors Note!!!!!!!!!! OK and the next chapter will be chapter one, please continue!!!!!!!  
xoxo,  
Jess 


	3. A Promise

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the charactrs except Jessica, please don't take my character or my idea, thank you, byebye's!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 12, 2003~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up and heard him moving around in the bathroom. She smiled to herself, she couldn't beleive how much her life had changed in just 8 months. Her aunt had died, that is the day that her life changed . She walked into the bar, and found him.  
  
Another one of her one night stands, but he had been different. He had been the only one who hadn't seen her as just another Cassidine. She was Stefans only child, although she had been raised for 17 years believing that Nikolas was her brother, and the day they found out the truth, they decided that they where brother and sister no matter what any test said.She had found her mother and built a relationship with her. She grew strongly to her older sister, she was happy to have found her new family.   
  
But he never saw her as a Cassidine. Her never saw her as the Princess of Greece, or the second heir to the Cassidine fortune, he just saw her for her, and thats why Jason Morgan would becaome her husband in 4 days.  
  
She ran her hair through her long curly light brown hair, and she opened her light green eyes, and scanned the room. She lifter her small body out of bed. She was only 5'1' and only weighed 108 pounds. She had a toned stomach, and her legs and arms where too. She had a big bust on top. She got out of bed , wrapped the sheet around her bare body, and looked out the window.  
  
" What are you looking at??" Jason whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
  
" The island, just wondering how Nik is, you know it has to be hard for him to see Gia married to Lucky," Jessica said smiling, " Where are you going?" Jessica asked turning to face him.  
  
"We have a meeting, but I will be back later," Jason said smiling.  
  
" Ok I am going with Carly, Gia, Emily, Liz, Georgi, Lu, Mom, Aunt Laura, and Felicia to the bridal shop, to pick up our dresses, then we are going back to Sonny and Carly's, and we will be hanging out in our dresses,"Jessica said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, well I better get going but I will see you tonight when I get home, ok??" JJason asked looking down at her.  
  
"Ya I love you," Jessica said kissing him.  
  
"I love you too, bye," Jason said kissing her, and then her left their room, and went to leave. Just then Jessica got a bad feeling in her stomache, and went after him. She went down the stairs and out the door.  
  
" Jason, wait," Jessica said as they where about to get in the elevator.  
  
" Jessica, what's wrong?" Jason asked as him, Sonny, and Johnny got out of the elevator.  
  
" nothing, but, just please, be careful," Jessica said to him.  
  
" I promise, I will be careful, you have nothing to worry about, I promise, I will never do anything that will compromise what we have, I would do anything for our love, break any rule, and I would never do anything that might leave you alone for the rest of your life, your stuck with me, I am not going anywhere," Jason said smiling down at her.  
  
OK, I love you and I will see you when you get home," Jessica said giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Mhgmmh," Sonny made the noise watching the two.  
  
"Oh Hi Sonny," Jessica said smiling at him.  
  
" Hey Jess, nice clothing," Sonny said with a smile, knowing it would make her blush.  
  
" Thanks," Jessica said her cheeks going pink.  
  
" Don't worry, I promise nothing will go wrong, I will protect your man," Sonny said.  
  
" Thanks Sonny," Jessica said.  
  
" Ok well we gotta go," Sonny said pressing the elevator button again.  
  
" Bye Princess," Jason said giving Jessica a quick kiss, then getting on the elevator.  
  
" Good Bye Jason," Jessica said with a smile.  
  
*He is about to make my dreams come true* Jessica thought to herself.  
  
  



	4. A Promise Left Unfulfilled

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Jessica, so please don't steal my character or story, or idea!!!!!!  
  
~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica had taken a shower, gotten ready and then they all went to the bridal shop, now they where all hanging out in Carly and Sonnys Apartment.  
  
" Jessica, why don't you enlighten us on the mystery of Jason??" Gia asked laughing.  
  
" There is no mystery, he is just like any guy, he is just like your husband, so you figure it out," Jessica said laughing.  
  
" Jessica, do you think that the past 8 months with Jason have changed your life???" Emily asked smiling at her.  
  
" Well in the past 8 months my life, as well as everyone else in this rooms, lif has changed drastically, Carly and Sonny finally had the baby they have been dreaming for, Sonny Found out Alexis was having his baby, and they have been sharing custody. Emily came home, Liz fell in love with Zander, Gia Married Luck, Mom Married Scott, I found my mom and my family, But Jason has changed my life, because he has shown me the lesson of love, he taught me that I didn't have to be a Cassidine, a princess, or an Heir in order to get love. He loves me for the women I am, not for my family or name, in the past 8 months, he has given me everything I could ever want and more, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him." Jessica said smiling.  
  
" Jessica, you look beautiful in that dress," Carly told her sister.  
  
"Thanks sis, but good thing the wedding is on saturday, because I will not be able to fit into this thing much longer," Jessica said with a laugh.  
  
"And why is that Jessica??" Laura asked her.  
  
" Well I wanted to tell Jason first, but I guess I can tall you guys first, but please don't tell Jason, I want it to be a surprise, but I am pregnant, you know, I really wanted to wait to have kids, and have time for ourselvesand this just happened but it's ok," Jessica said with a smile.  
  
" Ahh thats sooo cute, when do you plan on telling him???"Liz asked.  
  
"After our honeymoon," Jessica answered.  
  
" Well I hope you two spend a healthy and happy life together," Felicia said smiling.  
  
" me too, you are my baby daughter, and I wish you and Jason all the happiness in the world," bobby said, and then the door burst open and in walked Johnny covered in dirt, followed by Mac Scorpio, and Marcus Taggert.  
  
"Johnny what happened?? Why are you covered in dirt?? Where is Sonny??" Carly asked going to him.  
  
"There was an explosion at the warehouse," Johnny said, and it was as if you could hear all the hearts in the room stop.  
  
" Is Sonny ok??" Carly asked getting worried.  
  
" I am sorry Carly," Johnny said shaking his head, and Carly collapsed on the couch, her husband was dead.  
  
" What about Luke??" Laura asked, going to Johnny.  
  
" I am sorry Mrs. Spencer," Johnny said as Laura just shook her head.  
  
" And Lucky??" Gia asked already upset.  
  
" I am sorry Gia, only one person survived," Johnny said as silent tears ran down Gia's face, and Laura hugged her.  
  
" Is Jason at home?? Ya I am going to go home and see how he is doing, he must be in bad shape," Jessica said panicking, as she headed for the door and Johnny stopped her.  
  
" Jessica don't," Johnny said as he held onto her arm.  
  
" Why not Johnny??" Jessica asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Because, Jason is dead," Johnny said as Jessica looked at the floor and tears dropped.  
  
" Who survived??" Jessica asked.  
  
"Me," Johnny said. It was quiet for a few minutes until Jessica looked up at him with red eyes.  
  
"Johnny what happened?? You where supposed to protect them, you where supposed to protect him, he promised," Jessica   
cried/ screamed at Johnny, as she hit his chest and then fell into his arms.  
  
"Mac, is this true??" Felicia asked as Bobby and Johnny Brought Jessica to the couch, and Bobby comforted her daughters.  
  
" Yes the remains where burnt, so we did a DNA test and it was them, I am really sorry," Mac said.  
  
" Mama he promised me, He promised," Jessica cried to her mom. 


End file.
